


Spreading the News

by Titti



Series: International Ties [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Peeves hates Professor Kinney and has information that might convince Severus to get rid of his lover.





	Spreading the News

**Author's Note:**

> Severus Snape/Brian Kinney fic. Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 13: Peeves can't wait to tell Snape what he saw.

Peeves had lived inside Hogwarts for centuries. In this time, he had seen wizards do a great many stupid things. He thought nothing would surprise him. He was wrong. He decided that Dumbledore had finally gone senile and lost his mind.

What prompted this revelation was the arrival of Brian Kinney as Muggle teacher. The man was loud, rude and didn't care about traditions. 

No one, not even the Red Baron was disrespectful to him, but Kinney didn't care. The first time that Peeves tried to scare him, Kinney just gave him the finger. The second time, he said 'Fuck you, you incorporeal piece of shit. Next time, I'll fucking exorcise you', and left.

Peeves was livid. He had spoken to Dumbledore, but the Headmaster had smiled kindly and said that the American was staying. When he tried to speak to Snape, the Potions master had told him to leave the dungeon immediately.

Peeves didn't know what had happened to Snape. However, it was disgraceful that the Head of the Slytherin House, a pureblood and a war hero, could be involved with a crude bastard from the colonies.

Regardless of the circumstances, Peeves knew that in the end, he would have a better chance with Snape than with that senile, Muggle-loving Headmaster. The poltergeist was trying to figure out how to go about when he found his solution.

* * *

"Brian, please..." Bill Weasley, the newest charm professor, was leaning against a wall. Kinney was pressing against the other man, his hands resting a little too casually on Bill's hips. "...the students might see us."

"You told me that no one comes here." Kinney smirked wickedly. "Besides, I have no intention of missing out on a good fuck."

Bill looked around nervously. "The faculty..."

"You're just afraid that someone tells that little wife of yours. I love in-the-closet faggots, always terrified of discovery." Brian licked Bill's ear, before leaning in and whispering, "I'm going to ram my cock into that virgin ass of yours. I'm going to come inside you and you'll feel me for days."

Bill groaned. Brian knew what to say and where to touch. No one had ever made Bill fell so needy. He grabbed Brian's hair and pulled the Muggle closer.

Brian took the hint and began to nibble on Bill's neck, while he opened their jeans with dexterity born of experience. He shoved his hand inside Bill's Y-fronts and wrapped his fingers around the erection he found. "And you didn't want to do this," he said teasingly.

"I..." Bill blushed. There was no denying that he wanted this. He was hard as steel, and he itched in places that no one had ever explored. "Please..." he repeated.

Brian stepped back, giving Bill some room. "Turn around and spread your legs."

No sooner had Bill turned around that Brian pushed down Bill's jeans and pants. He pushed the wizard against the wall.

Brian quickly took his cock out and pressed against Bill's tight hole. God, he loved the fact that wizards couldn't get STDs. Condoms had become a way of the past. "Did you prepare yourself?"

"Yes, yes, just bloody fuck me, already," Bill hissed impatiently.

Brian kissed his lover's neck before pushing in. No matter how many times he did this, he loved the feeling of sinking inside a man's arse, and the first moments were the sweetest. However, he froze when he heard Bill scream.

"Lord...sweet Merlin...stop." The words were breathed, pain getting the better of Bill.

"Fuck, do you want me to pull out?" Brian asked worried. 

Bill shook his head, but couldn't speak. "A moment...just a moment..." he finally said.

Brian stayed where he was, his body pressed against Bill's. He caressed the long red hair, showing the feelings he could not express. With his tongue, he traced Bill's ear before biting gently on his earlobe.

"You can move now," Bill said in a soft tone.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you...more than I have." God, when did he become a caring lover? He was becoming too soft.

"I'm sure, and I'm fine." The voice was surprisingly loving, full of tenderness.

"Good, because my dick is ready to explode." There, back to his normal, snarky self.

Brian pulled out slowly and pushed back in. He stayed close to his lover, his chest always pressing against Bill's back. Even through their clothes, he could feel the heat coming off Bill's body.

Brian wrapped his arms around his lover. With one hand, he mapped Bill's chest. He pinched Bill's nipples. He moved down, drawing circles over Bill's washboard stomach. The other hand journeyed down to close around Bill's cock.

"Merlin...Brian...faster..."

Brian smiled. "Anything for you." 

Bill chuckled. "Right. You're such an altruist. You're doing all of this just for me."

"Shut the fuck up." Brian's voice was soft, contrary to his words. However, he was so close and words were becoming difficult. Brian rested his forehead against Bill's shoulder as he sped up his thrusts. He moved quicker and quicker, making sure to hit his lover's prostate.

Brian felt warm spunk cover his hand. Only then he let go. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. Moving to the beat of his own heart, Brian reached closer to the edge. He felt his balls draw, his muscles clench, his body freeze, before he flew, coming in hot waves inside his lover's body.

* * *

"And that's exactly what I saw," the poltergeist said as he finished his tale.

Severus finally lowered his quilt and stared at Peeves. "That must be the most inventive tale you have fashioned since I've been in this school."

"I am not lying," Peeves said, affronted that Snape could even suggest that. Not that the poltergeist thought that lying was wrong, but the Head of Slytherin should know that Peeves would never lie to him.

Severus sat back and steepled his fingers. "You want me to believe that my lover is cheating on me with...a Weasley, Bill Weasley. The man is a symbol for heterosexual men everywhere. He is married to a pretty little woman, who has given him five children in the past seven years." Severus shook his head. "I suggest that you invent a more credible lover if you wish to convince me that professor Kinney is cheating on me."

Peeves banged his fists on the desk, or at least he tried to. "You have to believe me, Professor. That man is a snake. You have to send him away."

Snape smirked. "Yes, he is. He is the symbol of everything that is Slytherin. Brian is staying, Peeves. I suggest you leave me in peace or I'll call the Baron."

Peeves sighed. The Professor wanted proof. He would find proof. Kinney was a slut and it wouldn't take long to finally be rid of the man.

* * *

Snape was still marking assignments when Brian came in.

"I thought we were meeting for tea." Brian walked toward his lover and pulled the wheeled chair away from the desk. Brian straddled Severus's hips and kissed him. "I missed you.

"I have to finish these and I won't if you keep kissing me." Severus hid the smile, but closed his arms around Brian. "I would have missed you, but I didn't have the time. Especially after Peeves came to visit."

Brian tensed. "What did he want?"

"He told me that you're having an affair with Bill Weasley."

Brian went back to kissing Severus's neck. Fuck, he loved Severus's neck, or maybe it was the fact that his lover was always covered with clothes, leaving very little skin to touch.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have anything to say?" 

Brian raised his head and locked gaze with Severus. "Fuck me."

"While I don't mind your sex drive, we have had sex in the morning and this afternoon. I'm fifty-three years old and I have to finish these assignments," Severus said amused.

"Fuck the assignments. The students won't mind if you don't grade. And if they do, fuck them, too. And while you're at it, fuck me as well." Brian began to open his jeans.

Severus sighed. "I see that I am not able to convince you to wait until later."

Brian smile was positively evil. "Oh, I have plans for tonight."

"Very well, then." Severus pushed his lover off his lap. "I believe you know how I like it."

Brian wasted no time in dropping his jeans; as usual he was wearing no underwear. With his hand, he pushed all the parchments on the floor. He knew he would pay for this even though Severus would pick them up magically. He bent over the desk and waited.

Severus approached him silently. He ran a hand over Brian's arse. The man was forty-three and still in great shape. Although to hear Brian, they were with a foot in their graves. Anything over thirty was ancient for his lover.

"Severus, think you can speed this up?" Brian said sarcastically.

Severus leaned down and whispered into his lover's ear, "I will decide what we do and how. Understood?"

Brian closed his eyes and let the tremor wash over him. He still couldn't believe that Severus could make him hard with a few chosen words. And when the hell had he started to love this commanding tone? It didn't matter as one finger dipped between his arse checks.

"Sev..."

"I'm here, Brian. Not letting you go." Severus pushed inside his lover brutally. "I'm going to bugger you until you can't move, Love."

And there was little Brian could say besides a panted, 'Fuck, yes' as he grabbed the edge of the desk to get a better purchase. 

Severus knew what Brian wanted. None of the sweet foreplay they indulged in bed. No, Brian would only ask to have sex like this if he needed reassurance of some sort. Severus didn't know what had happened, but he would find out later. No one would hurt his lover.

Leaving all the problems for later, Severus concentrated on Brian. He pushed in hard and fast, the same rhythm he used to pump Brian's prick. The room was silent, only their grunts echoing in the room. It didn't take long until both came.

Severus rested over Brian's back until he could breathe normally again. He quickly spelled them clean and closed his trousers. Brian raised his jeans and zipped them up.

Finally, Severus broke the silence, "What happened?" He didn't have to say more, they both understood. It wasn't the first time that Brian had to listen to how inadequate he was for Severus.

Brian shook his head. "Doesn't matter." However, he moved closer until their bodies were centimetres away. 

Severus immediately embraced him. "Just tell me whom it was."

"You don't have to fight my battles, but...thank you." Brian landed a gentle kiss on Severus's cheek, before hiding against Severus's chest. "You don't... no regrets, right?"

Severus raised Brian's chin with two fingers until they could look at each other. "I thought your motto was no regrets, no apologises."

"Yeah, that's me, but what about you?"

"I don't have any regrets, not where you are concerned, except maybe not coming after you sooner. I do apologise if I've done something to make you uncomfortable," Severus said with a serious tone.

"You don't have to... you didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." Brian pulled away. "It doesn't matter. What time will I see you tonight?"

"Late. I have detentions to supervise."

Brian chuckled. "How many Gryffindors?"

Severus curled a lip. "Four."

"I'm glad Gus was sorted in Slytherin."

"With you as a father, he couldn't have been sorted anywhere else. Although, the last time a Muggle-born was sorted into Slytherin, he turned into a Dark lord wishing to destroy the world."

"How cheery!" Brian answered sarcastically. "Look, I've got to go. Just remember not to assign detentions for Sunday. I got the ministry to approve the portkey to visit Michael."

"Why would that concern me?" Severus asked.

Brian frowned. "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

"You know there will be Lindsay and Melanie complaining that we didn't take Gus with us, although we have explained to them that students might not leave the school unless for emergencies and parties undoubtedly do not constitute an emergency. Debbie will complain because we don't eat enough and we're too thin. Finally, Ted will complain because he is Ted." Severus sighed. Then, he looked up at his lover. Brian was standing uncharacteristically nervous. "Of course, I'll come with you. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Brian kissed him. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight."

* * *

That night, Brian was sitting in his classroom, reading over the essays he had assigned. He shook his head. These kids had no idea about the Muggle world. At least he had convinced them to use pen and paper and not ink.

Brian heard the door open and raised his eyes. "You're late. I didn't think you were coming."

"I had things to do, Kinney," the visitor said coldly.

"I'm busy too, Black." Brian went back to the essays.

"Did you change your mind?" The Transfigurations teacher asked.

Brian smirked. "Not on your life. Pull your pants down."

"Pants? Oh, you mean trousers?" Black finally said.

"Pants, trousers, underwear, whatever. Just get naked, for fuck's sake," Brian replied irritated.

Sirius snorted, but began to take his clothes off. "You're such a charmer, Kinney." 

"Yeah, I know. I'm a fucking piece of art," Brian said without real emotions, his hands busy with his clothes. 

"Kiss your mother with that mouth," Black snapped back.

"She'd rather be dead than be kissed by me." Brian froze as soon as the words where out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to reveal so much, certainly not at the moment.

Black looked into his eyes for a few moments, then he shrugged. "I thought we were here to get laid." He used his wand to transfigure his robe into a mat. "How do you want to do this?"

"Lay back. You're going to suck me off while I give you the best blow job of your life." Brian wasn't in the mood for talking and this would make sure that they wouldn't be tempted to say anything.

"You're so full of yourself, Kinney," Black replied, but he lay back on the mat.

Black wasn't sure what he had expected from the night, but this wasn't it. Without saying a word, Brian swallowed his cock and proceeded to make good on his promise. He licked and sucked as if Black's cock were the only important thing in the universe.

Black repaid him in kind, making sure that Kinney would find nothing to say about his performance. Soon, they spilled their semen into each other's mouth. They lay side-by side in the aftermath when they heard Peeves.

The Poltergeist screeched happily. "Professor Snape will kill you both. I'll get rid of the disrespectful American and the annoying prankster. Professor Snape will kill you." He flew to find the Professor.

"Get your clothes. We'll use the internal floo system," Black's voice ordered.

Brian obeyed and soon they were in his room. "I fucking hate that poltergeist. Never a moment of peace."

"As disgusting as this sounds, the only way to shock Peeves would be for him to catch Professor Snape and Sirius Black having sex."

Brian chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not changing into Black. His cock is too small."

Black suddenly turned into Severus. "Salazar, I didn't want to know about the size of Black's cock."

"You polyjuiced into him. Didn't you look at it?" Brian asked curious.

Severus shivered. "You must be joking? I tried to avoid any contact with Black's body." 

"So why did you change into him?"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Severus knew this was not about Sirius. He had spent the evening trying to understand what was wrong with Brian.

Brian gestured toward the couch. "Can we sit?" 

"Accio robes." Severus handed a robe to Brian and slipped one on. "Peeves should be here soon to tell me about your alleged infidelity. I don't think we want to receive him naked."

Brian smiled sadly. "Yeah, whatever."

Severus sat next to his lover and pulled him closer. "Will you tell me what happened this afternoon?"

"You know Peeves has started a campaign to get rid of me. I thought, what the fuck? He's just an annoying Poltergeist, but this afternoon I saw the Baron. He was agreeing with Peeves, saying how I'm ruining your reputation and other bullshit."

Severus brushed Brian's hair. "Why do you care what a ghost says? You know I want you here."

"It wasn't just the Baron. He was talking to students. They were Slytherins, different years." Brian closed his eyes, the memory becoming too much for him. "Gus was there. He agreed with them. He said that I'm a slut and I would get bored and leave."

Severus tensed. "I will deal with it."

Brian shook his head vehemently. "I don't need you to defend me with my own son. And he is probably right."

Severus tightened his arms. "That's not your son talking, that's Melanie talking and you should know that."

"Is this why you've been taking the polyjuice? Do you think I'll get bored and leave you?" 

Severus heard the uncertainty in Brian's voice. He kissed Brian's cheek before answering. "I've taken the potion because it makes our sex life more interesting. I must admit that there are bodies I preferred more than others, and I will never ever be Black again, but no, I didn't do it to keep you."

Brian turned around until he was practically lying on top of Severus. "You know, since September I've fucked every adult male who is at Hogwarts or who has visited here."

"Not Albus, you haven't?" Severus teased.

"Fuck, that's disgusting. The man is practically dead." Brian made a face, then he smiled. "Draco has a body to be fucked and Weasley is so fucking tight."

Severus tried hard to keep from smiling. "Is there a point to this?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I was saying that regardless of who I've fucked, I want you." Brian rested his head on Severus's chest and listened to his lover's heartbeat. Severus stayed silent, knowing that Brian needed to say whatever had been worrying him all afternoon.

Finally, Brian spoke. "I don't want you to use the potion anymore," he said softly. "I need to prove to you and myself that I can be in a relationship."

Severus cupped Brian's face. "You don't have to prove me anything. I love you for who you are."

"I know, but...I need to do it for myself. I want to show everyone: Melanie, Gus, the students, even damn Peeves that I love you. Is that stupid?"

Severus shook his head. "No, it is not. Maybe you are ready for a monogamous relationship. I can't tell you that. Only you know the answer to that. But whatever the answer is, I am quite happy with our relationship the way it is. You are not betraying me, and down in our hearts, we both know that it's still me."

"Exactly, if I know that, why do I need you to change your appearance? Am I really as shallow as they say? I hope that in the past ten years I've grown."

Severus smiled. "You have. More than you can imagine." The Brian he had met long ago in Pittsburgh would have never cared about any of this. That Brian was all about appearance and he would have been perfectly happy to fuck a different person every day.

Before they could say more, Peeves entered the room, circling high in the ceiling, he screamed, "He's with Black; he's with Black."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Who is with Black and why do I care?"

Peeves would have paled if he had had a body, instead he froze at the sight of Brian Kinney cuddling in Snape's arms. "But I just saw him...he was having sex with Black."

"I can swear on my position as Head of Slytherin that Brian has been with me for the past hour." Severus smirked. Oh, this was going to be good. "Maybe Black is playing one of his pranks. Mayhap, he wishes to create discord between you and the Slytherin House."

Peeves's eyes lit up. "That good-for-nothing Gryffindor. I will catch him and I will report him to Dumbledore. If we're lucky, they'll throw him back in Azkaban."

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Peeves. Go find him. I will provide assistance if you need to speak to the Headmaster," Severus said gravely.

"Thank you, Professor." Peeves disappeared through the stones.

Brian started to laugh. "That's fucking evil."

Severus shrugged. "Let Black deal with that pest. It's not like Peeves can actually do real damage. He is just annoying. Now, where were we?"

"Can we just go to bed? I want you to make love to me." Brian's eyes burned with a desire that Severus had never witnessed. "Only you from now on."

Severus traced Brian's lips with his thumb. "If you change your mind, you have to let me know."  
"I won't. I know I won't." Brian got up and led Severus to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and began laughing.

"What is going through that mind of yours at the moment?"

"I was picturing Peeves's face if he saw you with Black."

"I doubt it would happen." Severus kneeled in front Brian. "I want you, and only you. I will want you when we are old and full of wrinkles. Don't let anyone convince you that we shouldn't be together. Understood?"

Brian rested his forehead against Severus's. "That's the sappiest thing I've ever heard and I love it. Before my head explodes from thinking how mature I've become, I think you should fuck me."

Severus pushed his lover until they were lying side by side. Starting tomorrow, he'd have to find other ways to keep their sex life interesting, but for tonight, he would make love to the man he loved.


End file.
